heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes of Gaia Wiki talk:Manual of Style
Some notes These are my opinions so I'm putting them here and not on the page. *If you are a wikimedia-markup expert, you probably already have the java editor turned off. *If you want to become one, turn it off in preferences. *If you don't care to, but want to contribute, no problem! Use the java editor, do whatever you like and someone else can come in and clean it up later if necessary. Wiki technology still has a lot of refinement ahead of it in the future. The code is not parsed like other languages, it is just search-and-replaced a hundred times to turn it into html. Because it isn't a well developed language, it is hard for a java editor to correctly display it. While it is probably nearly as good as it can currently be, it is still crap from an output point of view. Until they get their codes and editors sorted out, you are best turning the whole thing off. Just my opinion! --'Zojj' t Stop renaming the pages Zojj, please stop renaming the pages before the naming scheme is discussed and defined in the manual of style. If you have good reasons to believe why the page "Hero Improvement" or "Combat Mechanics" should be (re)named "Hero improvement" or "Combat mechanics", please explain before actually doing it unless you are the actual creator of the page. -- Huawei 00:08, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Personally, when it comes to page naming I really like Hero Improvement over Hero improvement. The first one looks more like the title of a page, the second looks more like it's just the first words in a sentence. Especially as it's the capitalization scheme the game itself uses. It would seen awfully strange to have a "Resource control" page. Solsund 00:33, May 16, 2010 (UTC) *I've posted what has been the "hidden" norm up until now. This wiki (for better or worse) uses traditional title case for articles. The original owner of the wiki (Danxor) created over 200 pages using this style, which I propagated through all the new pages I made. I've posted what might be considered a temporary policy on the matter, until we get more input. ::To Zojj specifically: if you notice more things on the Heroes of Gaia wiki that do not conform to wikipedia norms, please discuss them with other users or myself before making changes. If it's something that ought to be changed, we can integrate it into the Manual of Style page so that everyone is on notice. -- Saucybandit 04:30, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Guys, thanks for expressing your concerns. It is not my intent to cause problems here. I vote for the following: *All article names should be lowercase except for proper nouns. This makes searches give better results, and makes linking to articles easier. *No one owns any page, thus it is irrelevant if the page you are working on was created by someone else. *If you think an article can be improved, improve it. You never need to ask for permission. *If you disagree with a change, undo it. You never need to ask for permission. *If you disagree with an undo, then discuss it. I want to make this site as useful and editor friendly as possible, as I have on all the other wikis I have worked on. --'Zojj' t 17:33, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Zojj, would you be willing to take ownership of the project of renaming all of the wiki pages? Basically, every link on wiki will need to be redone in order to avoid a redirect on every page of the wiki. If you are willing to expend your own effort to rename all of these pages and make sure that we don't wind up with 400 redirects, then please, by all means take a week and do it. I will lend what help I can to the project. Otherwise, we should retain the original article naming convention. I realize that it is does not follow the typical wiki convention, but it's the current standard. My question to you is: what is served by changing the page naming convention? Is it something we should spend valuable time doing? :To recap: if you'll rename each page (removing the created redirects and fixing broken links), then I vote yes, lets do it. If you're unwilling, then let's preserve the status quo and focus on other issues. :I agree with the rest of Zojj's points. No editor should ever feel like they have to ask permisson to edit or undo an edit, so long as the intent and ensuing edits maintain or raise wiki quality -- Saucybandit 01:34, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::You are a good mediator. I use this page to combat redirect problems: http://heroesofgaia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:DoubleRedirects --'Zojj' t 03:39, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Zojj, as for your original statement about searches giving better results the searches on here seem to be case insensitive. Try searching for "DwARvEn HAndGuARd" and see if it doesn't take you straight to the page anyways. I don't see why it would make linking to pages any easier to have them lower case. What would make it easier would be having them all be the same case system. Really, it's simple enough to hit preview first and see if any links show up in red. Solsund 19:49, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Wikia actually has a built-in priority system: if there are no other pages that share the exact same name as the page you're searching for, capitalization does not matter. If there are two pages, with the same name, but different capitalization (which sometimes happens, even on this wiki), the search engine will 1) take you the correct page if your capitalization is correct or 2) base on the capitalization of your response, attempt to guess which page you intended to search for. I don't know the search "rules" off the top of my head. --Saucybandit 19:59, May 17, 2010 (UTC)